bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Raj's apartment
Raj's Apartment, 3D, or the Raj Mahal,Raj Mahal (named after Raj and the Taj Mahal) was a one-time reference in "The Griffin Equivalency". is where Raj previously lived. It is a small apartment, with one bedroom, in a 67-year-old building (built 1951) that used to be a watch factory (in "The Bad Fish Paradigm", Sheldon worries about the residual radium from the manufacture of radioactive luminous dials). In "The Nerdvana Annihilation", Raj said, "The guy who lives next to me is always like, 'I have a Jacuzzi on my balcony, I have a Jacuzzi on my balcony.' But wait until I tell him I've got a time machine on my balcony." In "The Griffin Equivalency", a barbecue can be seen through the door next to the entrance, which might be on the referenced balcony. Priya stayed here when she was visiting and dating Leonard. Leonard even moved in switching places with Raj when it looked this he and Priya were going to move in together. She announced she was going back to India by the end of the season. In "The Monster Isolation", Raj refused to leave his apartment after Lucy left him on their first get-together and he decided to give up on everything, Penny has been there twice: once at the end of their "date" and once after she drops Leonard off at the airport to check on Raj. For most of season 6, Stuart lived here with Raj. Then he moved out and into to Howard's mother's house. In season 10, he moved out his apartment in "The Escape Hatch Identification". Since he cut himself off his from parent's financial support in "The Allowance Evaporation", he can no longer afford to live there anymore and his salary from Caltech is not helping him with it due to his other expenses. Episodes Rajesh Ramayan Koothrappali's apartment is featured in: [Bad Fish Paradigm|[S02E01 The Bad Fish Paradigm]] - Sheldon stays with Raj. [Griffin Equivalency|[S02E04 The Griffin Equivalency]] - Raj returns with Penny. [Cornhusker Vortex|[S03E06 The Cornhusker Vortex]] - Howard tries to make up. [Guitarist Amplification|[S03E07 The Guitarist Amplification]] - Raj argues with his parents. Season 4 - Appears frequently during this season when Rajesh's sister is in town and starts dating Leonard. [[ The Monster Isolation|S06E17 The Monster Isolation]] - Raj becomes depressed when Lucy abandoned him and he spends his time in his apartment. [[ The Closure Alternative|S06E21 The Closure Alternative]] - Raj has a date with Lucy. [Bon Voyage Reaction|[S06E24 The Bon Voyage Reaction]] - Lucy and Raj have dinner with Amy. Penny later comes over to comfort him and he realizes that the breakup somehow broke him free of his selective mutism towards women. Items Seen in Rajesh Ramayan Koothrappali's Apartment * Furniture/Decor ** S02E01 Modern Mid Back Swivel Chair EA 108 by Aluminium Group, in the living room by the window desk ** S02E01 wooden coffee table frame with oval glass, Eames ] ** S02E01 Buttercup Swivel Chair by Blu Dot , in the living room ** S02E01 2-tier end table to left of couch ** S02E01 coffee table with lamp to right of couch ** S02E01 round wood dining table ** S02E01 metallic rounded dining table chairs ** S02E01 3-shelf metallic rolling cart at right of kitchen ** S02E01 sofa from Silica Three Furniture ** S02E01 large area rug: Crate and Barrel ** S02E01 small area rugs: Urban Outfitters ** S02E01 UFO Lamp: one of a kind piece from a Los Angeles prop house ** S02E01 oversized clothespin on the desk ** S02E01 wooden incense holder on right end table **S04E14 orange owl jar by Anthropoligie ** Indian tapestry on bedroom door **Camel throw pillow on the couch **Wise Ol' owl orange storage jar. Next to the sink. From Anthropologie (no longer available - check eBay) **artwork: Pinacoteca, Jupiter images, Art Pic * Electronics ** S02E01 Plasma screen television (with 2% dead pixels in the upper left-hand corner, according to Sheldon in "The Toast Derivation") **S02E01 Celestron NexStar 8 SE telescope **S02E01 secondary telescope **Hewlett Packard model 132A dual beam oscilloscope and various other oscilloscopes * Toys/Figurines ''' **S02E01 silver robot with red head, on the desk, RC Vintage **S02E01 red and black robot behind the couch, RC Vintage **S02E01 Justice League of America Trophy Room: Multi-Colored Kryptonite Replica Display on Raj's kitchen table. ** Star Wars Tie Fighter by Hasbro ** * '''Science Items ** James Webb Space Telescope scale modelNASA Goes to the Set of CBS's 'The Big Bang Theory', Maggie Masetti, NASA's Goddard Space Flight Center, 15 November 2010 ** Green chalkboards ** NASA magnets and images on refrigerator ** Solar Dynamics Observatory (SDO) poster Gallery Desire3.jpg|Raj and Lucy stand in the hallway in front of his apartment. The-Big-Bang-Theory-S3-E7-276.jpg|Sheldon knocks on Raj's door. Thebigbangtheorys04e07webdl720pdd51h264j2mkv 000168460.jpg|Raj gets the door. Tbbts04e16720phdtvx264ctu2mkv 000396979.jpg|Raj forbids Leonard dating Priya, with a Catwoman bust in-view. RajNot2.jpg|Raj is depressed and his apartment is in disarray. Fin4.jpg|Raj shows Lucy the ISS passing near Venus through his telescope. The-Big-Bang-Theory-S3-E7-280.jpg|Raj talks to his parents about his dark matter research, with a camel pillow to his right. 499917main CBS 2.jpg|Raj's refrigerator 499915main CBS 1.jpg|Raj is questioned by the FBI in the comfort of his apartment. Tbbts04e17.jpg|Raj serves Tex Mex to his friends as his sister Priya stays with him in his apartment. 4x22-The-Wildebeest-Implementation-the-big-bang-theory-21825578-624-352.png|Raj's sister Priya and friends make use of his dining table. Tbbts04e16720phdtvx264ctu2mkv 000441357.jpg|Standing outside his bedroom, Rajesh is frustrated at being ignored by Leonard and Priya. References Category:Locations Category:Film Sets Category:Raj Category:Residences Category:Trivial Category:Reference Materials Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pasadena Category:Raj Mahal Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10